marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Vol 3 10
(Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato | CoverArtist2 = Laura Martin | Quotation = Stop imagining poor endings for the world... a very real one is coming soon. | Speaker = Ebony Maw | StoryTitle1 = The Thanos Seed | Synopsis1 = Black Bolt gathers the Illuminati in "The Sphere", a dimension where he is able to speak to without unleashing his great powers, while his brother Maximus hides among the rocks. He tells them that Thanos has come to Earth to find and kill his son. He proceeds to explain that in ages past, the Inhumans splintered into tribes with some scattering throughout the Earth while some sought a home among the stars. Years ago, one such tribe encountered Thanos and his minions at the edges of space, and an Inhuman woman returned to Earth carrying his child. Black Bolt tells them that Thanos will soon come for him, and that he will fight him while the others search for his son. He gives Reed Richards the Terrigen Codex, containing the hidden knowledge of his house and tells him to use the information to find the child. After they depart, Maximus questions his brother's decision to give the codex to Reed, and Black Bolt reveals that he kept the true codex for himself and tells Maximus to ready the machine they built together. Atop Thanos' ship he gathers his Black Order for a briefing. He is told that the Inhumans have given no response to his demands, and that Proxima Midnight has located the gem in Wakanda, the same nation Black Dwarf failed to defeat. For his failure, Thanos dismisses him from the Earth campaign and dispatches his armies to Wakanda, while he himself goes to Attilan to confront Black Bolt. Meanwhile, the Illuminati convene to debate their next course of action. They decide to split up to search six possible locations where Thanos' son might be. Doctor Strange is the one that finds him and his tribe in Greenland, yet because he is under the thrall of Ebony Maw, he informs him and not the Illuminati. Ebony Maw erases the knowledge from Strange's mind, as Strange is forced to depart due to an incursion. Meanwhile, Thanos' armies descend on Wakanda, and Thanos enters Attilan. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** **** ** ** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** *** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Inhuman secrets reveal the desires of Thanos. • The machinations of Maximus the Mad. • The battle for Earth continues…what an awful time for an incursion. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}